


Dr.Delphine Cormier the real orphan in Orphan Black

by Dollhousefan



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollhousefan/pseuds/Dollhousefan
Summary: This is a story about Delphine Cormier/Beraud. Who she was before.





	

\- Cosima I need to tell you something. 

\- Sure, you know you can tell me anything.

\- It’s a story of a girl I once knew very well. This girl was born on the 21st of December in Lille, France.

When the child turned 13 she was sent to a boarding school. This little girl was different in a way or maybe she just thought she was.

She didn’t seem to fit in and she was lonely, felt misunderstood. All she ever wanted was to feel like she belongs, to have a place where she’d feel safe, loved, appreciated.

She didn’t have friends she had acquaintances, she knew them better than they knew themselves.

But they knew nothing about her, at least nothing important just the basics, her name, where she’s from and etc.

The walls she had build around herself seemed indestructible. You take one brick down and a hundred more fill it’s place.

One day when this girl was 16 she attempted suicide. The girl slid her wrists in the bathtub, but it wasn’t enough. She should have cut the metatarsal arteries on top of her feet too.

-Why are you telling me this Delphine?

-Because I need you to know. Please just listen.

When she was in recovery a men came to visit her. He was a brilliant scientist. He talked to her about science, but not normal science. What he was telling her, sounded crazy human cloning manipulation of the human genome, it sounded like fiction at the time.

The girl recovered and started to focus on science and science was like a drug for her, like something he had hooked her on.

She graduated with honors and a PHD in Immunology. And then she moved from France, to work with the brilliant men at the DYAD institute.

Cosima this men who took the girl under his wing was Aldous Leekie. And this once confused and scared kid was me.

\- ohh Delphine why are you telling me this now, why now Delphine? Why didn’t you tell me before? ( tears in Cosima’s eyes)

\- Because I need you to understand me Cosima, because I need you to know why I’m doing what I’m doing. I need you to know the real me.

 


End file.
